


Collateral Apology

by wrabbit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When five seconds can mean the difference between the survival and destruction of the galaxy, I will keep my wistful expressions of undying fealty, love, or regret to a minimum"</p><p>Rodney saves the universe (at least their tiny bit of it), sends Radek to the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

Upon waking Radek squinted one eye open in the muted light of the infirmary. He turned his head slowly on the pillow until he was facing the fidgety splash of blue to his right. "Rodney," he said to the blurry man beside him.

Radek ignored the awkward "How are you feeling?" having already caught sight of his glasses resting beside a cup of water and a smaller, plastic one. He reached for the pain pills first.

They didn't go to work that quickly, but he felt ready as he'd ever be to put on his glasses and open his eyes to the bright vivid world once the pills were in his stomach and dissolving.

"Oh, sorry," McKay said, belatedly holding out the cup of water.

Radek drank slowly. "That's okay."

"No, I'm sorry about - " Rodney's flitting gaze landed everywhere except the blooming bruise and butterfly bandages on Radek's head. He made an aborted gesture. "Sorry."

"Did Carter tell you to say that?"

"No. Yes. If I hadn't pushed out of the way, we'd all be dead right now," McKay said. He puffed a bit in his chair. "And! And we could have lost the naquadah generator."

Radek tried to hide his smile in his cup. "Yes, yes, very good job," he said. He patted Rodney's hand, pausing at his vaguely constipated expression. "I will mention to Commander Carter that you came here later?"

"Thank you."


End file.
